Second Chances
by Cumor
Summary: In the late 1700s, while working on a cure for a devastating human disease, Carlisle suddenly finds himself trapped in the body of a child and faces the frightening prospect of having to relive his childhood. Will things be better the second time around? Will contain incidents of mild corporal punishment. If this is upsetting to you, please don't read.
1. Chapter 1

**Warning:** Will contain incidences of corporal discipline. If you find this upsetting, please don't read.

**Disclaimer:** All recognizable characters are the property of Stephenie Meyer. I am thrilled that she allows us to play with them and promise to return them in the same state that I found them. It will take some doing to get Carlisle back to normal, however.

**AN:** Back in November, The Maudlin Muse, the de-aging queen, came up with an idea that she shared with me. This is a collaborative effort that was born from that discussion. She felt, and rightfully so, that I have the tendency to be very mean to Carlisle when I take him back to his childhood. I've basically denied him any sort of decent childhood, so she felt the need to fix that. Luckily, Eleazar volunteered to help his buddy out.

Set during Carlisle's time in Volterra. I know Eleazar and Carlisle served during different time periods, but I needed the boys together so I just had fold the fabric of time and space. Writing gives us remarkable powers. ;-)

Thanks to Jasper1863Hale, for proofing this odd journey out of my comfort zone.

Next chapter will be all Maudlin. We hope you guys enjoy the trip.

* * *

"Santa Maria. Carlisle, what is that horrendous stench? Half of the castle reeks from your cooking, and the brothers, well they are not pleased."

Eleazar waved a hand in an attempt to dissipate the cloud of fumes that forced him to hold his breath.

"I think that I might be onto something," the youthful appearing man declared as he continued with his work.

"If you search for a repellent then I say you have success."

The stately blond looked up from his boiling concoction to give his friend a bemused smile.

"Had I faith that it would stop a hungry vampire, I would bottle it up as it is and pass samples to the peasants outside the city walls. Regrettably, I don't believe even the most repugnant odor will stop our kind once the blood lust sets in."

"Our thoughts, they differ, amigo. I wouldn't find such a foul smelling human appetizing in the least," the Spaniard grumbled while scrunching up his nose in disgust.

With a warm chuckle, Carlisle shook his head.

"Even so, that is not the goal of this experiment. I picked up some odd herbs from the healer today. Given the properties shared among them, I believe I can formulate a new elixir to cure the fever that has begun to spread like wild fire among the field workers.

It will be to Aro's benefit if I can stop it from venturing further. At the rate it's progressing, Heidi will have to go to Greece to bring back dinner."

"Exotic carry out cuisine. Tasty. I like."

Carlisle groaned softly before pointing his glass stirring rod at his friend.

"You should try deer, or maybe even dog. You would be surprised by the variety of flavors offered by the blood of different species."

"Dog?" Eleazar shuddered. "Fleas between my teeth. Oh yes, I can see the appeal."

Walking over to stare at the thick dark green liquid bubbling away in the kettle, Eleazar winced at the sight as well as the scent.

"How exactly would you plan on administering that?"

"It is to be drunk."

"And to think you feel that our feeding habits are cruel. Better to die quickly to slack a thirst than to perish from foul poison meant to cure illness."

"It should be safe enough," Carlisle replied defensively. "But, just in case, I plan on testing it first."

"Do tell how? On some poor unsuspecting peasant, I imagine."

"On a pig that I inoculated with the pathogen that causes the fever. If the swine returns to full health, I will be able to medicate the outlanders who have fallen ill."

"And should your lunch die?"

Carlisle narrowed his eyes at his companion before breathing a sigh.

"The I begin again. A cure exists, my friend. We must continue to search until it's uncovered."

Looking from the hopeful pharmacist back into the kettle, Eleazar asked softly, "Is it done?"

"Almost. I have one more ingredient to add that should increase the potency ten fold and speed the results."

"Of course, Carlisle, because it doesn't smell potent enough."

Ignoring the snide comment, the budding physician carefully measured the desired amount of white powder and tapped it down.

"You might want to step back, Eleazar. Sometimes the chemicals react violently."

"With pleasure, amigo."

The dark haired male retreated several feet until he stood near the door. From his safe distance, Eleazar watched Carlisle pour the powder into the steaming liquid, seconds before the world went white.

With ears ringing from the loud report, the Spaniard choked on the thick, white, acrid smoke that continued to billow from the kettle, reducing his visibility to inches.

"I think too potent, or was this part of plan? Maybe you wish to scare the fever away."

When his friend didn't answer, Eleazar began to worry. Had the explosion been powerful enough to remove the blond's head? Surely not, but it still could have done some real damage. Maybe the concussion had made Carlisle temporarily deaf, or blown off his jaw, rendering him mute.

Eleazar groaned. That could take some time to heal, but at least Carlisle was skilled at setting bones, so he would eventually be as good as new.

Grabbing a sheet of thick parchment, the Spaniard rapidly fanned the smoke out of the door. Once the white cloud had thinned to a milky haze, he turned his attention back towards his friend.

"Cat has stolen tongue, eh, Carlisle?"

Glancing to where he had last seen his friend provided Eleazar with a view of empty space.

"To where have you gone?'

Circling around, the vampire spotted a sight that caused the venom in his body to chill. There, where the doctor had stood moments before, lay a pile of wrinkled clothes.

"Cristo," he muttered in shock. "Carlisle, no. This cannot be."

He was gone. There had been no smell of burning flesh or blazing purple flare, but his dear friend was no more.

Kneeling down, Eleazar bowed his head in prayer for the soul of his departed friend before reaching out to gather his belongings. The moment his finger tips touched the cloth, he saw it.

Rolling back on his heels, the Spaniard recoiled and hissed, for staring out at him from the folds of fabric were the largest gleaming golden eyes he had ever seen.

"El," the clothes called in a tiny squeak. "El-zar."

Cautiously leaning forward, Eleazar peered more closely at the gold eyes.

"Carlisle?"

"El-zar," the voice proclaimed with more strength and the nest of cloth shook as the little body hidden within nodded vigorously.

Pushing the collar of the shirt down revealed a tiny flaxen haired head, sticky with gray green slime, that snapped this way and that as he searched for a reason for his predicament.

"Carlisle, how?"

"Don't know. Memey fog."

"With the fog in the room, that doesn't surprise me."

"El-zar." Carlisle sucked his bottom lip between tiny perfectly white teeth and gnawed in frustration. Heaving a sigh, he closed his eyes and tried again. "El-e-zar."

His tongue felt thick and uncoordinated, which was bad enough, but now his memories had begun to fade in and out like a waking dream.

"It's okay, Carlisle. Do no harm to yourself. Call me whatever you like."

"Ele, fix."

The Spaniard sat up and looked around at the smokey lab and failed experiment.

"How?" he asked with a helpless shrug.

"No know."

"No what?"

"Know," Carlisle stated more emphatically.

"Ah. You don't know how to fix it. I understand."

The young boy nodded.

"Do you know what went in that?" Eleazar pointed his thumb over his shoulder towards the kettle, only to have his friend shake his head.

"This is not good."

"No," Carlisle replied in a whispered tone as he hung his head to hide the tears that quite suddenly blurred his vision.

"Carlisle! Aro would like a word!"

Eleazar's eyes widened with fear in response to the booming voice and heavy footsteps coming down the corridor in their direction.

"Shit!"

Yanking a thick blanket from the back of a chair, the adult covered the youngster who instantly began to cry when shrouded by darkness.

"Sh. Sh, Carlisle. You must quiet or this will go bad. Immortal child. Remember? Immortal child is very bad. You must stay hidden until we can fix this damage."

Racing out of the room, Eleazar closed the door before folding his arms while leaning a shoulder against the frame just moments before Felix arrived.

"Eleazar," the behemoth guard noted as he dipped his head respectfully. "I'm to escort Carlisle to the throne room. Aro is happy to indulge his favorite pet's hobbies, but not at the expense of having the walls tumbling down around him. The master wishes to impress this upon your foolish friend."

"This would be exactly what I told him before he went out to gather more supplies. Tumbling down walls is not a proper way to repay Aro for his generosity."

"Carlisle left?"

"Si, and I am in charge of securing the disaster to make sure no one comes to harm."

"What was he trying to do?"

" Oh, the usual," the Spaniard replied with a flare of his hand. "Cure the ills of the world."

A high pitch wail erupted from inside the chamber, causing Felix to cock a brow.

"What's that? Sounds like a human child in distress."

"Pig," Eleazar responded nonchalantly.

"A pig?"

The Spaniard nodded.

"Carlisle's lunch. He impregnated it."

Felix's eyebrows shot up and disappeared into his hairline as he stared at the dark vampire in complete shock.

"He did what?"

Noticing the strange reaction, Eleazar ran the words over in his head before raising a hand to cover his face. With a groan, the man lowered his head and shook it from side to side.

"Wrong word. He gave it the disease which he plans on curing, but since cure blows up, pig becomes lunch."

"Disgusting habit," the guard sneered at the doctor's distasteful meal of choice before regaining his stony composure. "When he returns he is to report to Aro immediately."

"I'll pass on."

With a single nod, Felix turned on his heel and swiftly departed, happily leaving the reeking hallway behind.


	2. Chapter 2

Eleazar quickly closed the door and turned on his heels, heading back over to the sobbing bundle of blanket. He pulled it off the upset child and peered down at his dirty little face, now streaked with tears.

"Oh, Carlisle," he sighed. "I did not mean to frighten you."

"D-Dark," the tiny scientist proclaimed unhappily, and really what child likes the dark whether they are centuries old vampires or not.

"Yes, well I suppose it was dark," the Spaniard agreed reasonably, looking down at the piteous little face.

"A-All `lone." Came the next complaint from the very upset tot. Apparently his list of grievances with the older vampire was rather long.

"I was only by the door Carlisle, and only for a very little while. I had to make Felix go away and I had to do it without him seeing you. I would not have been able to explain." Eleazar tried to reason with the boy, which really was rather silly of him.

Carlisle's little face scrunched up and he started to sob in earnest "G-Gonna till me," he cried tossing himself at Eleazar's legs wrapping his tiny arms around his shins and becoming tangled in his own over sized clothing.

Eleazar made a face himself as the stenchy little being latched on to him. Now they were both going to need a bath.

Eleazar put a soothing hand on this sticky little blond head, "I am not going to let them kill you, mi amigo," he assured the frightened little boy.

"N-No?" The child asked with a sniffle.

"No, absolutely not." Eleazar promised.

"But I'm bad." Carlisle hiccuped and then started sobbing harder all over again.

Eleazar managed to get them over to the couch on the other side of the room, even with a small child wrapped around his legs hindering him, and sat down pulling the messy, smelly little thing into his lap. In for a penny in for a pound he supposed. He was already going to need a bath.

"You are not bad," he told him.

Carlisle nodded. "Am bad."

Eleazar scrunched his brow up in confusion."What do you mean 'bad'?" he asked the little one on his lap.

"Mordal child," Carlisle told him in a sob, little hands making fists and coming up to rub at his eyes.

"Oh, Carlisle, I won't let them hurt you, and I do not think whatever you did is permanent. It cannot be," the Spaniard said stroking his dirty little cheek.

Carlisle leaned into the touch like a tiny kitten and peered at Eleazar with hopeful auburn eyes.

"You are okay, mi pequeño amigo, and you will be safe. I will make sure of that," the Spaniard promised the tiny child in his lap. How could he let anything happen to him?

The child blinked at him and then looked away as if not daring to believe what the man was saying to him. The fear was clearly written over his little face.

Eleazar cupped the child's chin in his hand. His entire tiny face fit in his palm, and it almost startled the older vampire at just how small his friend had become. He tilted that face up so that their eyes met "Do you trust me, Carlisle?" he asked

"Yes," Carlisle said, blinking tears back.

"Then know I will make sure you are safe," Eleazar told him and the little boy gave a small nod. "Good then it is time for us to get you to have a bath."

Carlisle's eyes popped wide, and he shook his head. There was no part of him that wanted a bath, let alone for his friend to be giving him one.

"Oh yes. You smell Carlisle. If I am to keep you off the radar, you need to not call attention to yourself," Eleazar reasoned.

"You smell, El-zar," the little boy snapped and then looked shocked at his own reaction, still holding strong enough to his adult self that that the childish slip was a bit embarrassing.

"Ah, you are right, I do, and I will be taking a bath as well. You are lucky my friend. I am letting you have the bath water first," Eleazar said as he rose. Placing Carlisle down on his feet, he walked to the door and spotting the first human servant passing by. Calling the nervous man over, he demanded bath water to be brought to the room.

Eleazar took Carlisle back into the bed chambers to hide as the human came in with buckets of hot water to fill the tub.

"No baf." Carlisle stomped his little foot, but instinctively knew not to raise his voice so the human filling the tub just outside the room would not hear him.

"I am hearing no argument from you, Carlisle. A bath is not up for discussion," Eleazar said firmly.

"No, El-zar. I won go," Carlisle insisted.

Eleazar stood up tall in front of the little boy and put his hands on his hips.

"Carlisle Cullen, you will get in that bath tub when it is ready, and that is the end of that," he said firmly.

Carlisle's eyes got really wide as he took a few stumbling steps back and away from the very big man, both hands going behind to shield his bottom, his eyes filling with fear and tears.

Recognizing the fear suddenly in the child's face, Eleazar took a step forward only to have his jaw fall open as Carlisle jumped away while putting his arms over his head and letting out a terrified little scream.

Eleazar took a step back away from the boy even though all he wanted to do was scoop him up in his arms and reassure him.

"Carlisle?" He asked, making sure to make his voice very soft.

"Don, I sorry." Carlisle trembled.

"Don't what?" Eleazar asked, certain that he wouldn't like the answer.

"H-Hit me. P-punish me. I'll be good boy. I don wan the belt," Carlisle whimpered.

"Santa Maria…," Eleazar gasped. The belt? Carlisle could scarcely be three years old and he really thought he would be hit with a belt? "Oh, Carlisle, I am not going to strike you," Eleazar told him softly, kneeling down in front of him, and slowly, gently pulled the boy's arms down from his head so he could look him in the eyes. He got them down just in time to see two large tears fall over the sides of the boy's lashes and down his dirty cheeks.

"N-No hit?" He trembled.

"No, no hit," Eleazar promised."May I give you a hug, Carlisle?" he asked, wanting the child to feel a sense of control and not wanting to make any physical move on him that he was not ready for or didn't want, but really needing to provide some comfort for the sad little boy.

Carlisle sniffled and nodded. Finding that he very much wanted a hug, he held out thin little arms to Eleazar, who scooped the messy stinky little one up and held him close.

"Shhh, mi amigo, you are safe," Eleazar whispered in his ear as the child burrowed down against him and softly cried out his misplaced fear. "No one will harm you. I will not harm you," he assured while wishing he knew whoever had harmed the child to begin with to put such ideas in his head. If they were still alive Eleazar would have given anything to know the joy of giving them a taste of their own medicine.

"Your… your bath is ready," the nervous human called from the other room before scurrying out.

Waiting to hear the door clink shut, Eleazar carried Carlisle back out and over to the tub, rubbing his back as he walked in hopes of calming the child down.

"A nice warm bath will make you feel much better," he assured, trying to place the child down on the floor to undress him, only to find that the little boy was clinging to him and not quite ready to let go. "You need to let go," he said softly as he tried to put him down again, and again he was attached to his chest. "How about I promise you just as much hugging time as you need once we are both clean?" Eleazar tried to bargain.

"Y-You'll hug me again?" Carlisle asked unable to hide the shock from his voice which nearly broke Eleazar's heart. How could he doubt that he would be hugged again, and how had Eleazar never before noticed just how broken his friend was?

"Whenever you need one," Eleazar promised him, and that seemed good enough for the little boy who finally let the Spaniard put him down.

Once Carlisle was standing before the bath tub, Eleazar pulled the over sized shirt over his head then lifted the naked child up and into the steaming water of the tub before he had time to realize he was naked and get embarrassed.

He made quick work of washing the boy down, making sure to get all the slime out of his hair and off his face. Eleazar, the oldest of six children, the youngest of which was about Carlisle's current age when Eleazar had been turned, was quick and efficient about giving a little one a bath.

Carlisle, less than thrilled about being bathed, but still too subdued to fuss much, allowed the man to clean him up. Despite his argument against it, it did feel much better to have the remnants of the potion off him.

Leaving Carlisle for a moment, Eleazar came back with a sheet. Realizing the boy had nothing to wear that would fit his tiny new frame, he would have to figure something out.. For now he would wrap the wet child in the sheet and leave him to rest in his bed while he bathed the muck and grime off himself.

He lifted Carlisle out of the tub and wrapped him in the sheet before carrying him over to the bed.

"You lie here for a bit. A change like this has to have left you a bit worn, and I will have a quick bath."

"And then my hug?" Carlisle asked hopefully, and this time Eleazar was sure his heart did break a little.

"Yes, and then your hug. Rest now," he said, tucking him into the bed that seemed so huge around him.


	3. Chapter 3

After that first night, Eleazar and his miniature companion settled into a basic routine that consisted of an extended game of hide and seek. The Spaniard did his best to keep the tot hidden away from their masters, and well cared for while he searched through the doctor's notebooks, hoping to find a clue that would lead him to some way to reverse Carlisle's condition. Despite his friend's fastidious note taking, the man was no closer to a solution than when his search first started.

Closing the leather bound book, Eleazar rubbed his eyes before glancing at the little one playing on the rug before the fire. While he found some amusement in seeing Carlisle dressed in his pillowcase toga, he knew the child would be more comfortable in some appropriate clothes. One look to the cloud-filled sky and he knew that it was a perfect day to do a little much needed shopping.

Unwilling to risk being seen with the child in tow, the Spaniard secured a promise from his young charge that he would stay put and be as quiet as a mouse while the man was on his mission. With worry tugging at his heart, Eleazar leaped from the window down to the streets below and quickly vanished into the throng of bustling humans.

* * *

His friend had been gone for days, or so it seemed to Carlisle. The tall, dark haired man had told him to stay in the chamber and play quietly until he returned, but there was only so many times you could build a castle and knock it down.

With boredom seeping into his very bones, the little tyke sighed as he looked around for something else to occupy this time. Eleazar's chamber was poorly equipped for entertaining children, but the youngster did find himself drawn to the dark towering bookcases time and time again. Like a miniature mountain climber, Carlisle scaled the shelves while scanning the items on them for something that looked familiar. After sending several of his keeper's treasures clattering to the floor, the boy yanked a book free and hopped down.

Carlisle paused for a moment to study the Spaniard's enameled pocket watch and a small carved wooden box that had fallen during his climb, then glanced up at the looming shelves. With a quick shake of his head, the child kicked the items under the heavy furniture before crawling up in Eleazar's chair to curl up with his prize.

The lad's brow furrowed as he turned the stiff parchment pages. An inkling in the back of his mind told him that he knew how to read, but the letters and symbols simply made no sense at all. Squinting hard, he willed the book to give up its secrets, but it was to no avail.

The tiny blond glared up at the thousands of books that lined the walls and openly mocked him; thousands of books, and not a single one of them had pictures.

In a fit of childish frustration, Carlisle threw the book across the room. The heavy tome flew like a missile into an antique vase, shattering it and chipping the lip of the small marble table which held it.

With a shocked gasp, the youth scrambled down and rushed to investigate the damage. After hiding the broken bits of porcelain under the cushion of Eleazar's chair, Carlisle tried his best to find some way to stick the marble chip back in place. With nothing working, he did the only thing he could think to do. The little boy turned the table around so that the fractured edge now faced the wall. Taking a step back, he couldn't help but notice how empty the table looked. Thinking quickly, he stacked a couple of the leather bound books on it to fill the space.

Surveying his work, the tiny blond gave a pleased nod while subconsciously rubbing his backside. Ele promised that he would never hurt him, and Carlisle trusted the man he knew to be his friend, but he was smart enough to know that mischief rarely went unpunished. Sometimes that punishment fell very harshly. This was one of his greatest fears and kept him a little leery of any adult, even Eleazar.

Breathing a soft sigh of relief at a job well done, the little rascal went back to playing with his blocks and soldiers on the rug in front of the fire.

As the general was rallying his troops to attack the stronghold, Carlisle noticed a glittering light. His pale topaz eyes quickly focused on the sparkling glow that bounced off his own skin. Dropping the tiny tin man, the littlest vampire turned his hand over in the flickering firelight and gasped with wonder.

"Shiny," he muttered as the brilliance of his skin captivated him.

The closer he moved his hand toward the flames, the brighter the sparkles seemed to glow.

Leaning further into the hearth, he giggled with excitement and wiggled his fingers to create a dazzling, prismatic display.

Carlisle was so mesmerized by the glittering light show that he failed to notice the quick footsteps coming up behind him or the bark of, "Carlisle, no." The little one was only alerted to Eleazar's presence when the Spanish vampire swatted his hand away from the fire with a stinging slap.

Clutching his hand to his chest, he looked up at the adult through tear glazed eyes as distant painful memories flashed through his mind.

"Carlisle, you can't do that. Fire is no toy. Is bad. Not something to play with, chico. You must never get so close again. Do you hear?"

Noting that the child had remained glued to the spot in what appeared to be fear, Eleazar crouched down and called him over in a softer voice.

"Come, niño. Let me have a look at your paw to make sure that you're not hurt."

"No!" Carlisle shouted before turning away from the elder and began to cry. He knew that talking back was bad and would get him punished, but he hadn't been able to stop himself. Eleazar had hurt him after saying that he wouldn't and now the stability of the child's world had been shaken. If he couldn't trust Eleazar then he couldn't trust anyone. That thought hurt the boy much more than the light slap on his hand had. He needed the adult, but now he was frightened of him and didn't know what to do.

Closing his eyes and drawing a deep breath, the Spaniard calmed himself before gently calling the child's name.

"Carlisle?" He lowered his head to try to make himself look smaller and less intimidating. "It's okay now. The danger, it's past, but you must listen to me if I am to keep you safe."

"El-zar fib," Carlisle coughed as he angrily wiped at his eyes.

"No, chico, I tell you true."

"El-zar say he never hit. El-zar lie."

"Oh, Carlisle. I'm sorry, muchacho. Did I hurt you?"

"Yes." The little blond head nodded as his tears turned into sobs that caused him to hiccup.

"I didn't mean to, amigo. It frightened me to see your hand so near the fire."

"Scare me."

"We scared each other, eh?"

The youth nodded, but still kept a safe distance from the older man.

"Amigo, please come here. It's not easy, this talking to your back."

Sniffling, Carlisle gradually turned around and looked at the large man who now sat on the floor with his legs crossed.

Patting his lap, Eleazar encouraged the child to come to him with soft, soothing tones.

"Come, niño. Come sit with me. Would you like to hear a story about Eleazar's boyhood? We are not so different, I think."

Carlisle nodded as he tottered over to the Spaniard to find himself picked up and cuddled gently in Eleazar's arms.

Settling the little boy in his lap, the adult allowed him to snuggled against his chest. For the first time in a long time, Ele wished he still had a heartbeat with which to lull the child. Accepting it as the next best thing, the man consciously continued to breath at a slow, deep, and steady pace.

"Just like you, little one, I was a curious monkey. I was forever getting into things that I should not have, but bless my mamá, she had a saint's patience.

I too was attracted to the dancing flames. They are beautiful. My mamá was forever warning me to the danger of fire, but I was a brave hijo. I fear nothing, and fire was my passion. Even to this day, when I no longer need the heat or light, I never deny myself the comfort of a fire."

"Shiny," Carlisle said as he closed is eyes and allowed himself to relax to the sound of his friend's voice.

"Yes, niño, it makes many things glitter, but it must be respected. This is something I had trouble with learning. Fire is alive. It's not something that we control. We can direct it, but if it chooses a different path, there is little we can do to stop it short of killing it."

"No kill, El-zar." The large amber eyes popped open and took on a darker hue as Carlisle lifted his head to plead with the man not to douse the flames. "I bad. Not fire. Carlisle."

Tousling the child's hair, the Spaniard smiled and shook his head.

"No worry, little Carlisle. You are not bad boy, and fire is just doing what it is meant to do. I will not take the fire's life, but neither will I allow it to take yours."

Easing the boy's head back down against his chest, Eleazar inhaled deeply.

"I learn about the danger the hard way. I will not have you learn the same. As dangerous as fire was to my human body, it is much more so to the vampire. This is why I cannot allow what I saw upon coming in today."

"What's hard way?"

Eleazar smirked before clearing his throat.

"I won't have you getting ideas, but one day when I was young I grew tired of playing with my brothers, so I find another way to keep myself entertained. I had watched my padre tend the fire so, when I noticed it was burning down, I set myself the task of making it blaze. I poked it with a stick and brought it back, sending the flames dancing and crackling, but it died down again. Not to be bested, I poke again for same results. I poke a few more times, but the last time a cinder flew out and landed on my leg.

I yell murder and mi madre come running. My pants leg was scorched, but by God's grace I was unharmed. ... That was until Padre come home and scorched my behind to teach the lesson on doing as told."

Carlisle's eyes grew wide once again.

"El-zar spanked with belt?"

"No, amigo. Mi padre did not believe in the use of such things. He didn't need them anyway. His hand lit a fire across my behind that was every bit as hot as what danced in the hearth, but much less enjoyable."

"El-zar bad boy?"

The elder chuckled.

"I was naughty," he admitted before lightly tapping Carlisle's nose. "Like someone else in this room."

"Who?"

"Oh, someone who now knows that he should not play with fire."

When the little boy looked down, Eleazar caught his chin and gently lifted his face until they made eye contact again.

"I knew that I shouldn't play with fire. I could have been hurt badly, or I could have burned down my home and hurt my family. I think that would have been worse, yes?"

Carlisle's shoulders sank as he sighed.

"Carlisle bad. Does bad things. Could hurt people."

"No, muchacho. You didn't know that you could be hurt, but now you do so never again."

While he had been talking, Eleazar managed to get ahold of Carlisle's tiny hand to check it for damage. Finding it untouched, he gave it a slight squeeze before releasing it.

"Like me, you were lucky. There is a limited amount of luck in this world, amigo, so don't try to use it up so fast."

"I sowry."

"I know, chico, as am I that I struck you. I want you to know that you are safe with me. My intention is never to hurt you, but I was scared. I needed to get your hand away as quickly as possible before something bad happened."

Carlisle nodded against Eleazar's chest and mumbled, "Forgive you," before the elder pulled him away just far enough to look into his eyes.

"Carlisle, I never wish harm to you, but I tell you now, if you place your life in danger I will spank your bottom like I did my siblings when I was left in charge."

The child shook his head and started to try to wiggle away.

"Shush, amigo. Shh. No, no. It's alright."

"No want."

"Neither do I, which is why you keep yourself safe. As long as you listen to me, your bottom and my palm need never talk."

"No, El-zar. No."

Holding the struggling child close, Eleazar felt Carlisle's tears quickly soak his shirt.

"Amigo, calm down. I only tell you this so that you be more careful. You have nothing to fear. I know that someone has treated you wrongly, but I would never do. I only fire your fanny because I love you too much to let anything happen to you."

Carlisle froze and looked from the large, strong hands that held him up into the Spaniard's gentle crimson eyes.

"Lub me?" He sniffled as tears continued to trail down his cheeks.

"Of course, chico." Eleazar grinned as he pushed a lock of hair out of the child's eyes. "You are my best friend, Carlisle. You are even more. You are brother to me. I would be lost without you. Maybe it's selfish reason, but I will keep you safe regardless of what that takes."

The small boy suddenly clung tightly to the man. He could not recall any adult having ever expressed that emotion for him, but something in Eleazar's tone rang true.

"Lub you, El-zar."

"I'm happy to hear, niño. I don't know what I should do if you didn't."

"No shiny again."

"Oh, I think that you will, but just not because you put body parts in fire, okay?"

"Kay."

"That's mi hijo."

Eleazar rocked Carlisle gently until he felt the little body in his arms begin to relax. It had been a stressful evening for them both, and his little hombre needed rest. It was odd to see a vampire sleep, but that was the only name he could give to the period of stillness that seemed to recharge the boy and ready him for new adventures.

Carefully getting to his feet with the limp body protectively cradled in his arms, Eleazar made his way over to his chair. The vampire eased himself down onto the comfortable cushion seconds before hearing a crushing sound.

The child, who had been dead to the world moments before, stirred to life and stared up at the Spaniard with large, dark watery eyes.

"Carlisle not bad, El-zar. 'Member? Axdent. No 'appen again. Prowmise."

* * *

**AN: **Many thanks for all the support. You guys are the best, which is something that y'all should certainly know by now.

Carlisle is settling in, so like any normal child, you can expect him to test the boundaries every now and then. This is something that Eleazar really doesn't have much experience with since the last time he had to deal with a child, he was little more than a child himself. It's a whole new world for the boys and they are going to have to learn from each other. Bless Ele's heart, he's no where near perfect, but he tries very VERY hard.

Special thanks to Jasper1863Hale for throwing herself on the betaing task to make this weirdness as presentable as possible.

And now I shall turn the story back over to Maudlin to see how Eleazar responses to this little "accident" of Carlisle's.


	4. Chapter 4

"An accident, huh mi niño?" Eleazar asked with a raised eyebrow.

The little boy nodded his head.

"How did my vase get broken and hidden under my chair cushion, on accident, hijo?" Eleazar asked calmly.

Carlisle knew he was going to be in big trouble and it made him want to cry, at the same time he didn't want to lie to Eleazar. He knew lying was even more naughty then breaking the vase and hiding it, and he didn't want to be that naughty even if he thought he might get away with it. He ducked his head against Eleazar's neck hiding his face in the crook there. "I breaked it, but in axdent." He said in a small voice.

"How?" Eleazar pushed a bit, rubbing the child's back in comfort, realizing that listing his sins was very frightening for him. He could practically feel the fear pouring off the tiny one he held and it broke his heart. He could never recall ever being so frightened to tell his parents of any of his naughtiness. Sure he had not been fond of it or the subsequent trips over his padre's knees, but he had never been fearful.

"I… I frowed a book." He raised his head long enough to point over at the broken table the vase used to rest on before diving back into his hiding spot.

Eleazar carried Carlisle over to the table and spotted the nick in its surface. Running his hand over it, the Spaniard sighed. "You had yourself a bit of a temper huh, hijo?"

Carlisle sniffled and nodded and Eleazar could feel the splash of tears against his neck. He hated having to do it, but he knew he had to be firm with Carlisle. Tantrums of any kind could not be allowed lest they get out of hand. It was easy for a vampire to lose control in the fit of temper and it was even worse for the child vampire, thus the reason they were disposed of. While Carlisle could clearly learn from his mistakes and be controlled as the Immortal Children couldn't, a tantrum skill could not be tolerated. It posed too much of a risk, and Eleazar would not allow harm to befall his little friend. His safety relied on keeping him under control so they would not call attention to themselves. With an inward groan, the man shook his head.

"That was naughty, Carlisle," he scolded gently as he walked him over to the corner nearest by the fire. He may have had to punish the boy, but he could at least offer him the comfort of the nearby warmth to take away some of the sting.

Carlisle started crying harder and it was almost impossible for Eleazar to put him down in the corner, but somehow he managed. "You stay right here muchachito until I call you out of there."

The soft sobbing was killing Eleazar inside, but he quickly turned from the boy and headed back to his chair. Cleaning out the shards of glass and disposing of them, he sat down to wait out the time out.

Carlisle tried to be a good boy in the corner, but he was scared and upset that he had been naughty. He wasn't sure if Ele would make good on his threat to warm the seat of his pants, and then there was the burning in his throat that made everything seem worse. It had started to tickle and sting that afternoon as he play by the fire waiting for his friend to return, but he had ignored it. He had only just fed on a pig the morning before. There was no way he could be thirsty again so soon, and so thirsty at that, but now the sting was turning to an awful burning. He didn't know how, but he was he was so very thirsty.

"E-El-zar?" Carlisle sniffled.

"Quiet in the time out, Carlisle," the Spaniard scolded.

"El-zar, firsty," he whimpered pleadingly.

Eleazar knew he had just fed the boy the morning before, and though his eyes had seemed dark when he had looked into them, Eleazar had assumed then as he did now that had just been because he had been very upset. Now he was certain that Carlisle was trying to get himself out of the boring corner. Eleazar had experience with this. He had often taken care of his younger brothers and sisters and was very familiar with the way they would use any ploy to get out of a well-earned chastisement.

"Hush, little one, time out is nearly over. No more prolonging it with your chatter," Eleazar scolded mildly.

Carlisle deflated in the corner. Eleazar didn't believe him or maybe… maybe he was supposed to go to bed thirsty as part of his punishment. He'd been sent to bed with an empty stomach enough to know that being naughty and having a tantrum was the fastest way to an awful night with a rumbling tummy, or in this case, a burning throat.

Eleazar gave him a few more minutes before calling him out into his open arms.

Carlisle turned from the corner and looked warily at his friend.

"Come here, chiquito, and get your hug," Eleazar beckoned.

A hug sounded really good and maybe that meant he was no longer in trouble; maybe Eleazar would get him a drink in the morning. Yeah, Carlisle could be really good and he wouldn't ask again until then. Carlisle tripped over his own two feet in his haste to get into his friend's open and forgiving arms.

Eleazar scooped him up and cuddled him close, letting the little boy cry the last of his upset out against his chest as he rocked him gently from side to side.

Carlisle was nearly dead to the world when there was a knock on Eleazar's door.

"Carlisle," he roused the boy. "Go and hide in my bed chambers, and do not make a sound." He ordered the boy, who nodded and scurried off to the other room.

Eleazar went and answered the door and frowned at the sight of Felix.

"The brothers want you right away Eleazar," the vampire told him, causing the Spaniard to sigh.

"Yes, of course they do. I will be there in a moment," he told him. Felix nodded before heading back down the hallway confident that Eleazar would be with him momentarily.

Eleazar made his way back into his bed chambers and looked at the little boy who sat in the middle of the huge bed that seemed to swallow him whole.

"I have to go for a little while, but I think it is time for you to be in bed," he told Carlisle, who did in fact look very tired. "Come, little one, let us get you undressed."

Carlisle was very pliant while Eleazar got him out of his play cloths and into a sleep shirt before tucking him under the plush covers.

Eleazar smiled at him. "You be my good boy and sleep. I will be back just as soon as I can. Do not leave these rooms no matter what."

Carlisle yawned and snuggled down in the warmth of the bed; as unneeded as it was, it was still comforting. "I be good boy," he said sleepily.

"You are always a good boy, Carlisle. Good night," Eleazar said fondly, kissing his head before leaving the bedroom.

"Ni ni, El-zar," Carlisle called after him before rolling over and closing his eyes.

Eleazar smiled as he left the rooms and headed off to do the brothers' bidding.

Despite the burning in his throat, Carlisle fell asleep out of sheer exhaustion and managed to sleep for a few hours before the pain woke him, and he whimpered.

He looked around the dark room and realized it was far from morning, but his throat burned so bad and Eleazar was still not back. Even if he would dare to ask for a drink before sunrise, there was no one to ask.

His little body trembled and soft sobs bubbled from his chest. The burn rocketed up another notch as he caught the smell of the human servants milling about outside the room. His nose twitched and his mouth flooding with venom. He stuffed a tiny fist in his mouth and bit down on it. He was NOT going to go after a human. He could never be that thirsty.

He rolled over onto his tummy and stuffed his face in the pillow and sobbed. Every instinct that he had was telling him to hunt, bite, drink. Even if he could stomach the idea of feeding on a human, Eleazar had said no and he didn't want to disappoint him again. Besides, he wasn't supposed to leave the room and to do so would not only be breaking his punishment, but a rule as well.

He could take his punishment even if it hurt really bad. He had been naughty, he deserved this, and maybe in the morning Eleazar would get him something to drink and hug him again and it would all be okay. Carlisle held onto that thought tightly as he tried to push his thirst away.

The poor boy tossed and turned and sobbed quietly, gnawing on his little hands in an effort to fight against his growing thirst. He didn't know how much time had passed, but all he wanted was Eleazar. Maybe he would hug him through the last of his punishment and it wouldn't seem so bad. He could deal with the thirst if Eleazar would hold him.

When Eleazar reentered his rooms he was assaulted by the smell of venom tears and the sound of distraught sobbing. He quickly made his way back to the bed chambers and over to the little lump hiding under the blanket.

"Carlisle, chiquito, what is the matter?" Eleazar asked concerned as he sat down on the side of the bed and tried to unearth the tiniest vampire from the blankets.

"Sorry. I so sorry." Carlisle sniffled and did his best to reign in the sobs. He took in a few deep breaths and got his tears under control for a moment, but it only lasted a moment before he broke down again.

"Why are you sorry?" Eleazar asked, confused.

"I be quiet," Carlisle sobbed, and placed a fist back in his mouth, biting down hard.

"Oh no, Carlisle, I am not unhappy with you for your tears. I am concerned with their cause." Eleazar reached out and gently pulled the tiny paw from between sharp teeth, concerned that the boy was hurting himself, and scooped Carlisle up, which was all the child really wanted. He wrapped his little arms around the Spaniard's neck and held on tight, but he wanted to bite. His instincts strong, he brought a fist to his mouth again and gnawed on it.

"No Carlisle, do not harm yourself," Eleazar scolded gently while trying to get the fist from his mouth again. He was very concerned.

"Need to," Carlisle told him, a desperate note to his voice.

"Why do you need to?" Eleazar asked him while trying to understand what was going on here.

"Need to bite, El-zar. Need to." He sniffled in distress.

Eleazar could remember the thirst of his new born days and that over powering NEED to bite and feed. This concerned him greatly since it was usually then that the thirst would overpower him and the nearest human would become his meal.

"Carlisle, I need you to calm down and speak to me. What is wrong?" Eleazar held him just as tightly as he seem to need to be held.

"Sorry, El-zar, sorry. Firsty, so firsty. I tried. It hurts. Froat hurts bad." Carlisle hid himself against Eleazar's chest and sobbed his heart out.

"Santa Maria…," Eleazar exclaimed realizing what was going on. He couldn't believe the little boy had managed to keep himself from going into a feeding frenzy. "Carlisle, it is I who is so sorry." He remembered the child telling him he was thirsty and thinking he was just trying to get out of the corner. He felt awful.

"Why E-El-zar s-sorry? Carlisle bad, not El-zar," Carlisle sniffled, a little ball of misery in the older vampire's arms.

"I am afraid Eleazar was very naughty indeed. He did not listen when you told him what you needed." Eleazar stroked his little cheek. "Do you think you can hold on just a little while longer while I go find you something? You did such a good job, and I am very proud of you."

"El-zar proud?" Carlisle looked at him with wide black eyes.

"Very proud. There are full grown vampires that do not handle their thirst as well as you have." He kissed the little golden head.

Carlisle felt a warmth spread in his chest at the praise.

"Let me go and get you something to drink." Eleazar went to put the child back down in the bed.

"Not morning yet," Carlisle said in confusion.

"No, it is not," Eleazar agreed, confused by the child's words.

"Carlisle bad. No drink till morning," Carlisle said in a small voice.

Everything sort of snapped into place then for the older vampire as he looked at his little charge with wide eyes. Carlisle thought he was still being punished. Eleazar felt sick.

"Oh no, no, no, no, little one. You were not being punished like this. I did not know you were so thirsty. I would never ever make you go thirsty as punishment," Eleazar assured him, his heart hurting that he had made him think he had.

"I-I telled you, El-zar. Carlisle sayed firsty," the child told him while rubbing at his wet eyes.

"Yes, you did and I did a very bad job of listening. I promise I will never ignore you telling me you are thirsty again. Now I will go and get you a rabbit. That will make you feel much better. I will be quick," Eleazar said. He was worried the boy's self-control would not last much longer and he didn't want him to go through the trauma of attacking a human. Should that happen, he knew his friend would never forgive himself.

He quickly snuck out into the night air and hunted down the meager meal. He snapped its neck before sneaking it back into his chambers. He reentered the bedroom where Carlisle sat on the bed seemingly much calmer. His thirst was still bad, but just knowing relief was coming made it easier to bare.

Eleazar handed over the rabbit and the child quickly stuck his teeth into it while making little growling noises as he fed. When he finished, he handed the dead animal back over to the older vampire who disposed of it out a window before sitting back on the bed and holding his arms out for his little friend.

Carlisle eagerly scurried into the arms and let out a big yawn.

"Can you forgive your old friend?" Eleazar asked the little boy while peering into his eyes and noting in relief their golden color. He would have to keep a better eye on that from now on. "I did not mean to hurt you so." He felt so awful about what had happened. He knew what it was to be thirsty, but to think you had to remain that way and suffer through it as punishment, and to be so little and helpless to it... It broke the Spaniard's heart.

"I forgib you," Carlisle said. Snuggling in against him, he leaned up a bit and kissed Eleazar on the cheek before nuzzling in against his chest.

"You are better than I deserve, mi amigo," Eleazar told him as he held him tight. "Now rest my tired little one."

Carlisle didn't have to be told twice. Sated, sleepy, and comfy in the safety of his friend's arms, the littlest vampire finally drifted off into a restful state. 


	5. Chapter 5

Several days later...

Carlisle wasn't so sure what had come over him, apart from the fact that his army men and blocks had grown boring, and he wanted to go `sploren. Even knowing how dangerous leaving the room was, and how very angry his El-zar will be with him if he were to find out, the little one felt powerless against the siren call of what lay beyond the door.

He convinced himself that Eleazar wouldn't find out; that he would only leave the rooms for a little while just to stretch his legs. He consoled himself with the idea that he was very small so it will be easy for him to hide if any of the Volturi were to come across him.

He made up his mind that he was going to have a little adventure; just a little one, and that wouldn't harm anything. He was sure of it.

That morning, Eleazar said goodbye to him before going about his duties. The Spaniard made sure to reminded him once again to stay put and play with his toys like a good boy. Carlisle agreed and made a good show of marching his tin army men around on the floor by the fire, but his mind was far away, planning and plotting.

It was pre meditated, and it was very naughty. Carlisle knew it, and he knew it would make his El-zar very displeased with him, but as soon as he was sure Eleazar was gone, the tiniest vampire forgot his toys and scampered to the door of the chambers.

Holding tightly to one of his tin army men, he pushed the door open before sliding out and peering down the hallway making sure the coast was clear.

No one was around, so Carlisle skipped down the hallway, walking his army man along the walls and tables scattered down the hallway and generally just having a grand adventure.

He hummed happily as he weaved down the complex corridors. It felt good to be out of those rooms for a bit. It felt like he had been cooped up forever and ever, and it got so lonely when Eleazar would leave him for hours at a time. He wished his El-zar didn't need to go so much.

He was so lost in his own thought that he almost missed it. It would have been his undoing if he had. It was a close call, and if Carlisle had picked up the scent a moment later it may have been a moment too late. As it was, he barely had time to duck behind one of the elaborate end tables that dotted the hallways before Jane walked past.

Carlisle was gripped with fear as he peered out of his hiding spot with wide eyes. Even in his shrunken state, he held great respect for Jane. The subdued adult portion of his brain reminded him that she was very powerful and had lived far longer than he. There were things that she had done; horrible things, some to immortal children. She would think that he was one of them, and she would hurt him if she found him. Hadn't Eleazar warned him about that?

Jane stopped and looked around, turning back into the direction from which she had come. They had been looking for Carlisle for days, but the crazy scientist had been off on some nutty adventure or another. Still, she could have sworn that she smelled him. It was faint, but it was still there.

She peered down the hallway she had just come from and frowned. She didn't see anything. She decided to retrace her steps and turned back, nearly running head first into Eleazar heading back towards his chambers.

Ele came up short and frowned, carelessly nearly running into Jane as his nose picked up the scent of Carlisle. He quickly peered around the hallway, and out of the corner of his eyes saw blond tuffs sticking up from behind a table. ¡Dios mío! If his heart beat it would have stopped for certain.

He offered Jane a forced smile. He had to get her out of here. Not for the first time, was Eleazar glad that Carlisle's scent seemed to have faded when he downsized. He still had a scent, but it was different, fainter than it had been when he had been an adult.

"Eleazar, I was just searching for Carlisle," she told him. "Did you pass him in the hall?"

"I have not seen Carlisle in days, I'm afraid. I have been looking for him as well. If you see him, please tell him I seek him," Eleazar told the smaller vampire.

Jane frowned. Well, if Carlisle was in the direction Eleazar and she had come from, then one of them would have seen him for sure. She gave a curt little nod before turning on her heels and headed back in the direction she had been going before she had been turned around.

Eleazar waited till she was out of sight before moving the table slightly and lifting up the small boy from behind it. He didn't say a word as he flashed them both back down to his chambers.

He carried Carlisle back into the bedroom and placed him down in the middle of the bed.

"You… you do not move!" He bit out between clenched teeth. He could feel his temper flaring and he did not wish to lose it in front of the small boy. Despite how mad he was with him, he did not wish to frighten the child. "I am so very angry with you, Carlisle. Naughty, naughty boy! You stay right here," he ordered as he left the bedroom, leaving the door open a jar so he could hear and see in, but headed back out into the living area to get some space.

Carlisle's eyes went wide and filled with tears as he was placed on the bed and then scolded. His El-zar was so very displeased with him, and he had left him all alone with no hugs or anything. Tears ran down his cheeks, but he didn't dare move from his place in the middle of the bed.

Eleazar paced the room while ranting to himself in Spanish. He was so angry with that little boy, and he needed to calm down. He was going to spank his bottom good for putting himself in such danger, but he would never dare scold let alone put a hand on him while he was angry.

The Spaniard had a temper, as he well knew. Over the years, he had managed to gain good control over it, but still there were things that set it off, and it was never pretty when that happened.

* * *

**AN:** A little short bridge from Maudlin. I should have the next chapter up fairly quickly. ;-) Leave it to Carlisle to have a near miss with Jane. That's almost worse then meeting Caius on the stairs. O.O I would not put money on our little friend's chances if that ever happened. *shudder* Eleazar is going to have to come up with some better plans to keep Carlisle safe, but first the Spaniard has a very unpleasant task to tackle.

Thanks for sticking with us. Y'all are the best!


	6. Chapter 6

Happy Mardi Gras, everyone!

**Warning:** Has not been beta-ed yet. All the blinding mistakes are my own, but I plan on having them fixed soon. Just didn't want to keep y'all and Carlisle waiting.

* * *

Eleazar continued to walk the floor in an attempt to burn off his anger. This was not a position that he ever thought he would find himself in. He could not believe that Carlisle had the nerve to put himself in such a dangerous predicament. Purposely, the Spaniard had not placed many rules on the youngster, safe as he was in the knowledge that his sensible adult friend still resided somewhere within that small body, but to flaunt the one rule that meant the difference between life and death... Equal parts of anger and worry caused a rumbling growl to rise in the vampire's chest as he aggressively raked a hand through his thick dark locks.

Slightly shocked by his own reaction, Eleazar stopped and stood in the middle of the room and gazed at the dancing flames in the hearth. Groaning softly, he closed his eyes to block everything out. It was several moments before he realized that he had stopped breathing due to the extreme tension of the barely avoided discovery.

Drawing several slow deep breaths, he gradually felt the raw agitation loosen its grip, but his mind was still very much plagued with worry. What if he had been a moment later? What if Jane had not been satisfied and had continued her search for Carlisle? How would he have been able to protect the child? He felt sure that an altercation with the gifted guard could only end in his and his young charge's deaths. He would have gone down fighting for his friend's life, but in the end his sacrifice would have been in vain.

Shaking his head to clear it of such unpleasant thoughts, he focused on the one thing that he was certain of; this could never happen again.

Carlisle's reactions to mild chastisement worried Eleazar, but his little friend apparently needed some stronger incentive to follow the rules. A sore backside was preferable to death. It was with this thought in mind that he did his best to harden his heart to do what must be done. Soft sobs coming from the bed chamber tested the man's resolve, but the fear for the loss of his friend spurred him on.

Slowly he re-entered the room to find Carlisle in the center of the bed where he had been instructed to stay. Eleazar was pleased that his young charge was finally listening, but saddened to see the child curled up in a tiny ball obviously trying to comfort himself. The pitiful little form shook with the strength of his weeping.

The Spaniard wanted nothing more than to hold the little tyke and reassure him that all was well, but he knew that would have to wait. Guidance had to come first if they were to avoid a repeat of this hazardous behavior in the future where luck may not be on their side.

Folding his arms over his chest, the man took a last deep breath before confronting the child.

"Carlisle," he called in a quiet tone so as not to frighten the boy further. "You're in big trouble, my little hombre. We need to have a talk. Look at me."

"Bad," the little lump cried while keeping his face turned away. "El-zar leave now."

The elder's stern countenance softened as the child voiced his greatest fear. All thoughts of firm guidance vanished. If he wanted the boy to learn his lesson, the first order of business was to get him calm enough to listen, and that would entail a great deal of comfort.

Sitting down on the edge of the bed, Eleazar carefully lifted his friend and placed Carlisle on his lap. Brushing tear drenched hair out of the child's face, he lightly tapped a finger against the underside of the little one's chin to encourage him to look up.

When shimmering obsidian eyes finally glanced up at him, Eleazar spoke gently.

"Why do you believe I would abandon my best friend?"

Carlisle sniffled as more venom spilled from his eyes.

"I be bad. No lub more."

"Carlisle, you could destroy every human in Volterra, which I say would be exceedingly bad, and I wouldn't consider leaving you."

"Boke El-zar's rules."

"Yes, and you'll not be happy with the results, amigo, but being naughty doesn't make me love you any less."

"Left me alone," the little boy reminded his guardian as he gazed through the door of the bed chamber.

"I was right outside the entire time, Carlisle. The door was opened enough to allow you to see. I was angry and had to step away. I'm still a little angry, but at least I've calmed. I never left you. Eleazar needed a few minutes to think before he could trust himself to talk with you. Sometimes adults need a time out, too."

Carlisle carefully considered what he had just been told before he gave a little nod as he questioned,"Not leave?"

"I could not be driven away with fiery pitchforks. No my little amigo, I will be with you for however long it takes to get you back to normal size. That is my vow."

Air was suddenly forced from Eleazar's body as a tiny head drove itself into his stomach while Carlisle hugged him as tight as he could.

After a few shared moments of much needed reassurance to both parties, Eleazar knew the time had come to move onto much less pleasant business. Peeling Carlisle off, he placed the little ball of misery next to him as he turned slightly to face the child.

"Nino, do you have any idea how much danger you put yourself in by not minding my words to you? Do you know what Jane would have done?"

"Sowrey," the little one whined as he nodded before allowing his head to hang low in sorrow and shame.

"I know that you are, chico, but I think for the wrong reasons."

Carlisle looked back up in clear confusion so Eleazar elaborated.

"Are you sorry for breaking the one real rule I give, or sorry to have been caught? Hm?" the elder inquired.

"Sowrey I be naughty."

The Spaniard tipped his head to the side thoughtfully and cocked a brow as his ruby eyes darkened ever so slightly.

"Really?"

Taking a breath, the boy whimpered while shaking his head slowly.

"Sowrey caught being naughty," Carlisle amended in a small voice as he ducked his head to avoid the displeased look on his friend's face. "Tuth, El-zar," he added in a whisper.

"Si, nino. I believe this is truth, and that is how you should always answer questions I ask. Anything else will land you in the hot waters."

A large tear cascaded down Carlisle's cheek before Eleazar's thumb gently brushed it away.

"I know it is not always easy to speak of your mistakes, nino, but they grow when you try to hide them. It is much better to face when small and more easily fixed."

"Scared," the little mouse mewled in a miserable voice.

"Of me?"

Carlisle nodded as he wiped at the venom leaking from his eyes and nose with his tightly balled fist.

"We are amigos, are we not? There is no reason to fear a friend, muchacho."

"Don't want spanking," the child voiced while his body quivered.

"I don't want to give one, but sometimes we must do things that we don't want to when it is for the good."

"Hurts."

"Si, but then it is done, and next time you think to disobey maybe you remember how angry your bottom gets when you don't listen."

"El-zar mad?"

"Chico, I will never punish you when angry. It would be too easy for you to be hurt wrongly." Eleazar quieted for a moment as he took stock of his emotions. "No, Carlisle, I am not mad, but I am very disappointed that you were so careless with your life. It also bothers that you thought so little of my rules to make them easy to ignore."

Carlisle seemed to shrink before Eleazar's eyes. The last thing the tiny tot ever wanted was to have his friend disappointed in him. The guilt brought on by that knowledge weighed heavily on his slight shoulders, making him want to curl back up in his protective ball and hide.

"Did you forget that I asked you to stay in here where you can play safely?"

The gleaming black eyes that looked to Eleazar appeared to be searching carefully for something. Finally they closed tightly before Carlisle shook his head and mumbled, "'membered."

Mentally Eleazar tallied a point in his friend's favor for deciding to be truthful.

"Did you understand what would happen if rules be broken?"

Again the little boy nodded, but declined to comment.

Feeling strong fingers lifting his chin, Carlisle opened his eyes to find himself staring into the equally dark, sad eyes of his closest friend and now guardian.

"Then this disobedience was deliberate, and I am left with only one course to take."

"Please no belt, El-zar. PLEASE!" The child begged as tears, the Spaniard had thought depleted, raced down his cheeks.

"No belt, nino. Never. Shh," Ele calmly answered while hugging Carlisle close and lightly stroking his back. "Only my hand. You will remember this lesson, but there will be no damage. I pledged to protect. I would be poor protector, and worst friend, if I were to harm you."

Eleazar gave the frightened little boy a half smile and ruffled his already disheveled hair as he tried to distract the child from his fear.

Slowly the lad's tears began to dry, but he still clung tightly to his protector. Eleazar sighed inwardly. As much as he didn't want to, he knew that he had to follow through the with this punishment. Empty threats would only cause problems later, but Carlisle was so shaken and vulnerable that moving forward with physical punishment seemed cruel.

The Spaniard swallowed the hard lump forming in his throat. The hand that lightly rubbed the child's back halted. Eleazar was not terribly surprised to find that it trembled. How in the world could he do this to his best friend? He didn't have the strength. Images of a stately blond pouring tirelessly over an endless supply of books to quench his thirst for some knowledge that would help him eliminate suffering now mingled with equally vivid pictures of a frightened, suffering child who had known far too much pain and too little love in his short human life.

_I can't do this.__ Not to Carlisle._

He softly rubbed the boy's upper arm when a familiar, beloved voice replayed from the shadowy depths of his memory.

_Yo sólo hago esto porque Te amo. _

"I only do this because I love you," he muttered soundlessly to himself, and recalled the many times his father had uttered those same words to him. Eleazar had never feared his father because he whole heartedly believed that statement. His father cared enough to teach him right from wrong so that he would make correct choices to keep him safe. The man put himself at risk each time he took his son over his knee. There was always the chance that the boy would turn on him and learn to despise him, but it was a risk that he had taken willing out of love for his son.

Eleazar's hand patted the boy's shoulder as his mind formed the question whose answer required no thought at all_; is your love for Carlisle as strong?_

"I think time has come, don't you?"

The child shook his head causing a chuckle to rise from his friend despite the gravity of their situation.

"Sorry to say, I disagree, amigo. Now come and stand so we may talk as brothers for a moment."

Helping the tiny one to his feet, Eleazar guided Carlisle to stand between his knees.

"Carlisle, you are more than a friend. You _are_ brother to me. I would not put up with these follies in my siblings, and I love you for too much to allow you to meet your demise at the hands of Jane or anyone else. To this end, I cannot turn a blind eye to your deliberate disobedience, especially now that it has put you at risk of peril.

The rules are not to add misery, my friend, they are to keep you safe. Any breaking lands you over my knee until this lesson is learned. Understood?"

Carlisle nodded.

"Bueno." Cupping the miniature face in one hand, Eleazar made firm eye contact with the child. "This you won't understand until later when you are yourself again, but know that I feel only love. I do not act in anger or revenge; with you, I never would. I know you are frightened, but try to trust that I only do best by you."

"Try, but still scared," the youngster squeaked.

"I understand, pequeño. The unknown is always scary, so let's make this known and chase the fear away."

Eleazar quickly picked the lad up and placed him face down across his lap. When Carlisle found himself laying on his belly across the Spaniard's knee, he began to squirm and kick in panic.

"No, El-zar, no. Fall. No want fall."

The little boy flailed as he tried to liberate himself from the unfamiliar position, but a hand at his waist kept him firmly pinned.

"I've got you, Carlisle. You'll not fall. Didn't I promise that I'll not let any harm come to you? Calm yourself, nino. El-zar keeps you safe."

The child's rapid breathing and frightened squeals gradually died down as the man rubbed his back while providing firm support.

"That's it, amigo. See. I've got you. Is better now?"

Sniffling, Carlisle nodded before burying his face against his captor's leg.

"Then we start," Eleazar said with more confidence than he felt. "I don't want to have to see this end of you again, mi camarada, so you will mind rules and stay where told."

The Spaniard's large hand came down hard against Carlisle's upturned bottom, covering it entirely in one solid swat. The boy yelp and kicked his feet as the sting settled across his cool skin.

"No more to wander on your own."

Several blows rained down on his defenseless backside causing him to cry out again as venom glazed his eyes.

"You will not tempt fate, Carlisle Cullen. There are many dangers and I can't protect if you don't mind me."

The swats lightened slightly, but fell at a faster rate, causing the stinging sensation to rapidly increase to a steady burn.

"Should I catch you being so fool minded again..."

Carlisle wailed loudly and threw a hand back to protect his bottom, but Eleazar had grown accustomed to such defensive maneuvers thanks to the years spent helping raise his siblings. A rap of his thumb against the shielding open palm caused Carlisle to flinch.

"Nino, hand to the front. Your discomfort will be greater if I have to hold it away."

"No more. Please, El-zar. I good. I good forever."

"I know you will be, Carlisle. Now move your hand. We're almost done."

When the little boy showed no signs of complying, Eleazar grasped his wrist and gently pulled it back around to tucked it under the little vampire's chest.

"Now where was I?" He raised his hand and brought it down more sharply making Carlisle jump and cry louder than the Spaniard thought possible.

"Ah, yes. That's it. If you do foolish again, nino, you can count on same treatment to an unclothed trasero."

"Noooo, El-zar. Nooooooo."

Carlisle put the rest of his energy into one final struggle before going limp as he cried himself out against Eleazar's thigh.

A few more sharp, hard, and fast swats to drive his point home and the disciplinarian gave a sigh of relief that it was over.

Returning to gently rubbing the little one's back, Eleazar thanked his lucky stars for having been giving lodging in such a remote area of the castle. Had they been anywhere else, he feared the child's protest would have easily been heard.

With Carlisle sobs turning to quiet hiccups, Ele gently picked him up and sat him on his lap as carefully as possible. Within seconds, he found little arms twining tightly around his neck. Obligingly, the man caught the child up and hugged him close as he rocked him gently.

"Shh. Hush now, Carlisle. It's over. You were very brave boy. I'm so proud of you."

Eleazar glanced down at his venom soaked pants leg with a mild grimace.

"I think once you're back to yourself you will owe me a new pair of breeches, chico."

"Sowrey," the little voice murmured against his ear.

"You have nothing to be sorry for, amigo. All was to be expected," Ele reassured, while swaying the littlest vampire in his arms.

Carlisle yawned and closed his eyes as he rested his head on his protector's shoulder.

"How do you feel, my little friend?"

"Ouchy," came the exhausted reply.

Eleazar gave a light laugh in response.

"I"m sure of that. My hand is a little ouchy as well. You have a hard back end." Dropping his voice into a more serious tone, the elder continued as he smoothed the child's ruffled hair. "Carlisle, please follow rules now. It hurts me to hurt you, amigo. Truly it does."

"I try, El-zar, but hard."

"I know it is. I was a boy, too. It was an exciting time, but I don't know that I would want to do it again."

"Different this time. Better."

"More hazardous given what and where you are, " Eleazar corrected, as he tapped the blond's nose.

Carlisle giggled a little while shaking his head."No. First time danger. Didn't have El-zar to lub me."

The Spaniard blinked back the tears that clouded his vision and cleared the lump in his throat before kissing the top of the little head that nestled against his shoulder.

"Anyone would love you, Carlisle."

"El-zar lub even when bad. Father didn't. Never be good enough."

Having Carlisle verify what he had already assumed was a terrible blow to Eleazar's concept of family and justice. How anyone could be cruel to a child was beyond his understanding, but for a parent to abuse one as loving as Carlisle was an inexcusable crime.

At that moment, Eleazar decided to do everything in his power to make Carlisle's odd second chance at childhood as happy as he could for however long it lasted.

"Let me see your eyes, nino," the Spaniard commanded.

"No," Carlisle answered while curling against the man.

"Carlisle, are you thirsty?"

"No."

"Did we just talk about truth?"

Carlisle looked up at Ele with dark amber eyes.

"You need to feed, amigo."

"Nots bad. Throat just itchy. Please no leave, El-zar. Stay wift."

"Stress uses up energy, Carlisle. Punishment is stressful to both of us. We could each do with a meal. I wouldn't be gone long."

"I dink later. Promus. Don't go away, Ele."

Sighing the man folded to the child's wishes.

"Alright, Carlisle, but let's get you cleaned up a little and in your sleep shirt. You will be more comfortable, and a nap will do some good."

"Don't want nap," he groused as he yawned wide.

"You don't think so, but your body tells different story."

Quickly, Eleazar dampened a rag and cleaned the dried sticky venom from his little charge's face before swiftly stripped and redressed him in a long lightweight shirt that would do minimum irritation to the child's sore bottom.

Though he protested the treatment, Carlisle had to admit that being clean and comfortable felt good. Soon the little one was having trouble keeping his eyes open.

Returning to the bed with the child in his arms, Eleazar laid down while holding Carlisle against his chest. The tiny body curled up and soon the youth's breathing had deepened and slowed as sleep took hold.

When an hour had passed with neither word or movement from the child, the elder carefully slipped out of the bed and laid Carlisle down on his belly against the soft feather mattress. Putting a pillow on either side of his friend to prevent him from rolling over in his sleep, Eleazar covered the little lad before silently slipping out the window.

As quickly as he could, the Spaniard returned carrying a wrapped package and a live, if terrified, rabbit.

Climbing in the window, he quietly hopped down before glancing over at the bed to find Carlisle's dark eyes staring back at him.

"El-zar say he stay."

"I had to get you food, nino. See?" He held the rabbit aloft. "I know you would wake thirsty."

"Don't want," the blond grumbled with a shake of his head.

"Carlisle, you must drink. You promised to have something after your nap."

"And El-zar promus not leave. El-zar lie. What tuth? Only Carlisle has to tuth?"

"No, of course not, chico. Truth is standard for all," he verified with a nod.

Carlisle stared daggers at his keeper then rolled over on his other side, giving Eleazar his back.

"Carlisle, let me explain."

"Lie, El-zar. Lie n left."

The Spaniard groaned as he put the package down on the foot of the bed while retaining a firm grip on the rabbit.

"I'm sorry, Carlisle. You are right. I should practice and preach same thing. Can you forgive me?"

"Not know."

"I forgive your mistakes, nino," the elder reasoned.

"After punish," Carlisle spat as he glanced over his shoulder at the man.

"Carlisle, you know that being adult means that sometimes you have to..."

"Lie?"

The child's simple direct logic was not going to accept any explanation easily. Knowing an impasse when faced with one, Eleazar did the only thing that he could think to do.

"You're right, Carlisle. My sincerest of apologizes. What should my punishment for lying be?" he asked, while lowering his head respectfully.

Carlisle thought for a minute before decisively declaring, "Corner."

"Yes, little sir, but please accept bunny first?" the penitent requested politely.

With the scent of the animal's blood causing venom to flood his mouth, the child quickly agreed and happily accepted the fear frozen rabbit.

After seeing the beast swiftly dispatched and Carlisle feeding, Eleazar took his position in the corner that the youngster had indicated, but only a few minutes later the Spaniard heard his name being whispered softly.

"Yes, Carlisle?"

"You good boy now. Punish over, but no lie more, okay?"

"I promise to do better at telling the truth."

Turning from his corner, Eleazar found himself forced to suppress a chuckle at the sight before him. His little charge stood on the bed with his arms outstretched, offering the punished man a forgiving hug. With a smile, he walked over to the bed and sat down, pulling the child into his arms to hug him tight.

"Gracias, amigo. Thank you for your forgiveness."

"Always forgib, El-zar. Always."


End file.
